I Will Marry You
by Storyting
Summary: A short story about Musa and Riven where cocky Riven refuses to marry Musa thinking that she will not leave him. Rated M in the last few chapters. Warning Lemons.
1. Chapter 1

I Will Marry You.

I do not own Winx Club

This is a story focusing on Musa and Riven. Contains M rated content in the last few chapters so please do not read if you are underage.

Chapter 1

Riven being a proud, successful and confident guy had never thought that his girlfriend would be able to leave him for so long...

Riven and Musa have been dating for 5 years now. Riven being the kind of guy that do not want to be tied down by marriage told Musa that he will not get married even before they started dating each other. At that point Musa agreed readily as she was so in loved with him. But now she regrets agreeing.

"I want to break up with you," said Musa. "Why?" Riven asked in shock, not really believing what he just heard. "I want to be with someone whom I can spend my whole life with and can announce to the whole world that he is mine." Musa explained.

"But when you confessed to me years ago you already knew that I do not want to get married. Why the change of mind now?" Riven argued. "I have thought things through. I want to have a husband not a boyfriend only," said Musa.

Musa stood and left Riven's office. Riven continued sitting on the sofa and did not went to chase after Musa. He was not convinced with what Musa just said. She would come back was what he thought as he knew Musa so well and that she could not live without him.

Back in Musa's apartment with her friends, sobbing sounds were heard. "She has been crying for 2 hours already, shouldn't we go and comfort her?" someone asked. After looking at one another her 5 friends, Bloom, Stella, Flora, Techna and Aisha, nodded together.

Inside Musa's room, Musa was hiding under the blankets and crying tears of bucket. "What happened? Why are you crying like this?" Flora asked. Musa explained about her break up with Riven. How sick she was being his girlfriend only. She wants to be his family but he won't marry her. In a moment of anger she told him that she is going to leave him but she misses him so much now! "What am I going to do without him?" Musa cried. "That's my girl!" shouted Stella. Everyone turned and looked at her in disbelieve. "Before you all start thinking that I'm rejoicing over their break up, let me explain," said Stella. Stella started explaining her plan to get Riven to want to marry Musa, and that the break up was a good start.

It has been a month since Musa left him and Riven's confidence is shaking. Normally Musa can't stand to be away from him for so long. Whenever he went on overseas trip for businesses, Musa would always cry and say that she do not want to be away from him. Even if it is a 3 days trip. "One month?! How is that possible?" Riven thought. He could not help thinking about the sweet moments that they spent together in the past. Waking up in Musa's arms after a long night of passion. Seeing her prepare breakfast for him in his oversize shirt and drinking the only coffee that suits his taste. Oh god, how his miss Musa and how he wanted to touch her now.

A knock on the door woke him up from his thoughts and luckily before he had a hard on. His secretary brought in a cup of coffee and placed it on his desk before taking her leave. As he sips his coffee he started thinking about Musa again. The coffee that his secretary make is never right even though he told her what adjustments to make. There is always something missing.

It hit him then that what was gone was the love that Musa would put in while making coffee for him. She was always smiling and looking like she was in bliss... He had to find Musa now before he really loses her. But he was not going to give up on his idea of not marrying. He just have to work his way around with words to convince Musa to come back to him.

Having to leave Riven for a month made Musa really love-sick. But she told herself that she have to stay strong to her stand. Seeing Musa waste life away at home every day, Stella introduced a job for Musa.

"I can't! I have not be in the working industry for years already. I can't take up this job." Musa exclaimed. This is true as every since she dated Riven, she quitted her previous job as a bar singer to stay at his home and take care of him. "I know, I know. But you are so good with music! I'm sure you can handle the job at Jason Queen's music company. You just have to help out with the sorting of music files and some data entry." Stella said. Everyone agreed with Stella for once. After much persuasion, Musa finally agreed to give the job a try.

Today is the day where Riven is going to win Musa's heart back. He arranged to meet her outside her house at 10pm and she agreed. As Riven waited for Musa to come out, he looked at the necklace and flowers he prepared for her. "She is so going to love these", he thought. As Musa walked out from the house, Riven realized how much he wanted to see her. She slim yet sexy body and her beautiful face that he cannot stop staring at. "Hi beautiful." Riven said in a low and aroused voice.

"Oh my! He is freaking hot!" was what Musa thought when she saw him. He looks gorgeous in that purple tight shirt that shows off his muscles and black skinny jeans that displayed his firm yet long legs. Her heart could not stop pounding even after 5 years. As Riven pulled her in for a kiss, she could not bear to stop him. As his lips pressed against hers, Musa let out a small sign. Deepening the kiss, Riven pushed his tongue into her mouth and licked all of the insides. He sucked Musa's tongue into his mouth to play with it. As their tongue and saliva interacted and the heat increased, both of them groaned. Musa wanted to stop this from going on further but she did not have the will to do so.

A car that drove past her house woke her up as she shoved Riven away. "Musa?" Riven looked at her in confusion. Musa starred at him angrily and said, "Why did you do that? We are no longer together, we can't kiss each other like this anymore!"

Before Riven could say anything else Musa turned and started walking back to the house. "Wait Musa! Can't we talk?" Riven asked. "What's there to talk about? Are you going to marry me? Musa replied. Riven did not answer. "Well, since your answer is no, I don't think there is anything else to discuss." Musa said in a pissed tone. "Wait! I can give you everything you want. Here are the necklace and flowers that I specially prepared for you. I love you so much! Just don't force me to do something that go against my 'principle'." Riven pleaded.

Musa continued walking without turning back. Riven ran up and pulled Musa back into his arms. Surrounded by his manly scent, Musa was confused again. But she tried her hardest to push herself out of his arms and said coldly, "I don't have so much time to listen to you. I have to go to work tomorrow. Bye."

Work? Musa is working? What is she working as? Riven could not keep these questions out of his mind. He took his car keys and left for Musa's house. As he drove near, he noticed that Musa was leaving for work. He decided to follow her secretly. After a 30 minutes drive, he arrived at Jason's music company. "A music company? Well she does excel in this..." Riven thought. As Musa walk into the main lobby, a man with orange hair approached her and pulled Musa in for a friendly hug. But in Riven's eyes, he viewed Jason as a rival.

For 3 consecutive days, Riven followed Musa to work, to catch a glimpse of what she was doing. And coincidently, he saw Jason driving Musa home today. As they pulled to a stop, Musa got of the car to thanks Jason by giving him a peck on the cheek. But from Riven's view at the angle, it seems as though she was kissing him on the lips. Riven was filled with jealousy and anger. Upstairs in the house, Stella saw what happened and squealed in delight. It seems like her plan is working.

For the next 3 months, Riven could not believe that he was going to lose Musa now after 5 years. He could not believe Musa would ditch him for another guy just because he would not marry her. But looking at the situation now, it seems like she was going to leave him for real. He cannot lose her! He loves her so much! After life without Musa for so long, he finally realized how important Musa was to him. Without her, life seems less interesting and meaningful. There is no longer laughter and joy in his life. He decided that marrying Musa would instead be a great blessing for him.

But things always does not go the way you want, doesn't it? Before Riven could get the rings ready for the proposal he received a call from Stella. "Hi Riven!" Stella exclaimed. "Hi Stella..." Riven could not even bother to reply. "I have great news for you! The wonderful and beautiful girl that you forsake is going to get married this Sunday at Grace Church. Even though she told me not to ask you, I thought I should invite you to give her your blessings since it will mean a lot to her." Stella explained.

"WTF? You are kidding right? Why would she get married suddenly and who is she marrying?" Riven shouted through the phone. "Oh stop screaming in my ears please! And why can't she marry someone else? You think you are so great? She and this guy experienced love at first sight, so they decided to start a family together." Stella said. Riven did not reply as he thought about what Stella said. "This guy? Is it that guy from from Musa's company? The guy that Musa kissed. Shit!" Riven thought. "Hello? Hello? Riven you there?" Stella asked but there was no reply as Riven had already left his phone on the desk and ran out to find Musa.

Not being able to find Musa at the apartment or the company, Riven walked dejectedly along the streets of New York. As he was strolling, he caught a glimpse of the dark-haired girl that was once his. He followed her secretly all the way to a bridal shop. Once inside the bridal shop Musa put on a elegant wedding gown with a bare back and flowers around the end of the dress. She look incredibly beautiful. As she was smiling and feeling happy about the gown, Riven on the other hand could only feel sadness, hopelessness and anger.

When he reached home, Riven started trashing things around, creating chaos in his own apartment. "Why?! Why would you leave me? I thought we loved each other!" He shouted. He took a beer from the fridge and finished everything at one go. He started to indulge in alcoholic drinks for the next few days. The business man who was smart and handsome turned into someone that looked like a beggar in less than 5 days...

Please review and forgive me if you don't like it because this is the first time I'm writing. Thank you all very much!


	2. Chapter 2

I Will Marry You.

I do not own Winx Club

This is a story focusing on Musa and Riven. Contains M rated content in the last few chapters so please do not read if you are underage.

Chapter 2

Inside Grace Church, the building was decorated with ribbons and balloons. Laughter and cheers could be heard. As the music started playing, Jason and Musa walked down the aisle hand in hand. As they reached the end, the pastor began reading the vows. Before Musa could say "I do", the doors of the church slammed open. Riven stood at the entrance as if he was going to start a battle.

"Riven? What are you doing here?" Musa asked in confusion. "To stop your wedding like the... How could I let you marry someone that you just meet? And how could I let you marry someone when I love you so much. Musa, I will marry you. I will. So please don't marry him and come back to me?" Riven said everything in one shot as he was afraid he might be too late. "That how you ask a girl to marry you? Telling her you would marry her without even asking her opinion and kneeling on your knees with rings? Sounds like you are making a sacrifice here. Tsk!" Stella said in disgust.

Riven and Musa glared at her. "Don't be too harsh!" Musa hissed. "You are such a busybody. I don't know how Brandon can stand you." Riven complained. Before Stella could argue back, Riven kneeled down and pulled a ring out of his pocket. "Will you marry me, Musa? I promise that I will love you for my whole life and take good care of you." Riven said in the most sincere tone ever. "Yes! Yes I will! You don't know how long I have been waiting for you to ask me." Musa exclaimed. As Riven stood and pulled Musa in for a hug, their friends shouted and cheered. "Let go home now, my love?" Riven asked. "Oh no, not yet. I'm not done with this wedding." Musa replied. Riven looked at her in shock.

After knowing the truth behind this wedding, Riven felt so embarrassed of himself. How could he believe Stella's words so easily... Apparently, this wedding was a scene in Musa's new music video. After working with Musa for a month, Jason discovered Musa's talent for singing so he decided to sign her up as an artist and help her release her own album.

Today was the day she was going to film the video but the male actor could not make it for the filming, and Jason being the most good looking one around had to take up the role of the groom. This made the act even more convincing than Stella expected. She was still worried that the male actor would make Riven suspect that it was a fake wedding. Which was why she forced the whole clique to participate in the filming. But with Jason posing as the groom and Riven seeing Jason as a rival made her plan work totally. Throughout the whole filming Riven was glaring at Stella as if he wanted to kill her.

After driving Musa from the church to the girls' apartment to collect Musa's belongings, the two love birds finally return home together. Sitting on the sofa, Musa started telling Riven about Stella's plan. Stella told Musa to totally ignore Riven as she was sure he would come and find her. The purpose of the job and Jason was to further make sure that Riven would believe that Musa really wants to leave him. When Riven realizes that he was going to lose Musa, he would then want to marry her to get her back.

"Are you super angry? For lying to you?" Musa asked in a soft voice. "I was at first but now I think I have to thank Stella I would say. If it wasn't for her, I would not have realized how much I love you and that I want to marry you even if its against my 'principles'. " Riven conceded. Musa grinned from ear to ear. "But... As for you, I'm still angry at you for using this trick on me so you have to be punished!" Riven said and smirked. Before Musa could react, she was carried bridal style into his bedroom.

As he dropped her onto the bed, his hands immediately went to undo the buttons on her shirt. She on the other hand pulled him up for a deep kiss. "God I miss you so much", Riven groaned. "Me too", Musa smiled. After taking off her shirt he began attacking her breast. He teased her nipples through her bra, pinching them to make them harder. Musa squirmed under him, wanting his mouth on her but he would not give it to her.

"Riven... Please?" Musa begged. "Oh no... this is your punishment for playing a joke on me", Riven smirked. When Riven finally remove her bra Musa waited in anticipation. But Riven was not going to let her off so easily. He took her nipples between his teeth and constantly flicked his tongue over them. He then blew cold air over her harden tips making Musa even more in need. When he finally took her tips into his mouth and suck on them like a hungry beast, Musa screamed in delight.

As he paid attention to her nipples, his hands moved down across her navel to her most intimate part. Even though this was not the first time they made love, Musa's heart was pumping so fast. It may be due to the time they spent away from each another. As he touched her through her panty, Musa tried to unzip his jeans to take his cock out. Not wanting to lose control from her touch, Riven jumped slightly away and began taking off her panty. When it was off, his mouth went directly to her pussy. As he sucked her clitoris into his mouth to play with his tongue, Musa started screaming and shouting.

"Don't stop! Oh my that feels so good!" She shouted. "Dear this is only just the beginning", Riven replied. He then took his mouth off her clitoris and began attacking her opening. He trusted his tongue into her at a slow pace, almost making Musa crazy. His pace made Musa felt good but not fast enough for her to cum. She begged him to go faster which he did. But when she was about to reach her climax he stopped what he was doing, causing Musa to feel only frustration.

"You Bully!" She shouted. Riven could not stop laughing. Thinking that that was enough punishment for her, Riven stood up from the bed and took his pants off. As he walked back toward Musa she could not stop staring. His built body with nicely toned muscles and his long and hard cock never fail to amaze her. As he positioned himself at her opening, she prepared herself for the pleasure that was coming.

When he first entered her, Riven groaned at the tightness. He pulled out slightly and thrusted back into her pussy. "Yes! Harder! Thrust into me harder!" Musa said. "Oh god, you are freaking tight! Missed my cock didn't you?" Riven answered. As he continued to pump into her, Musa wrapped her legs around his hips to bring him closer. After many thrusts and a few change in position, both of them reached their climax. "I'm going to come!" They shouted together. As Musa's body started jerking, Riven shoot his hot, thick cum deep into her, filled her pussy up and made her feel all warm and fizzy inside. When he pulled out of her, he overfilling cum was leaking out of her opening. "That was the best sex ever", Riven whispered in her ear.

But as he said that, something came to mind and he cursed. "We so freaking forgot to use any protection! You could get pregnant!" He said in guilt. "It doesn't matter right? Since we are getting married, don't you want you own children?" Musa asked. "Oh ya, we are getting married..." Riven replied softly. Not wanting Musa to beat him for forgetting his promise. He needed some time to get used to the change in the "principle" that he had for 25 years.

Wedding plans were undergoing and everyone was busy with the preparations. After 2 months of hard work, Musa was walking down the aisle of the church as a real bride this time. Riven waited at the end of the aisle for his lovely wife-to-be. After saying their vows and exchanging rings, they were officially announced husband and wife. Tonight is the first night they are going to spend together as a married couple and Musa had plans for her revenge.

Please review and lots of thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

As Riven carried Musa into the hotel room of their honeymoon destination, Musa could not stop smiling, thinking that she is the luckiest girl on the earth. Riven on the other hand could not wait for the night that was about to come. As they stripped themselves off of their clothes, Riven's eye darken as he awaits Musa's naked body to be exposed. Musa, however, had other plans in mind. She took of her shirt and shorts, leaving her bra and underwear on.

"Why didn't you take everything off? I'm waiting here." Riven complained.

"Good things are worth waiting for, my dear, be patient." Musa replied in the sexiest voice ever. As she approaches the naked Riven lying on the bed, Riven could not help to feel that trouble was coming. Coincidently, the radio was playing Taylor Swift's "I Knew You Were Trouble". When the song reached the trouble trouble trouble part, Riven's heart beat faster with every trouble. He reached out to turn off the radio before he died of a heart attack when finally Musa came to him.

Musa wrapped her hands around his shaft and realized that he was so thick that her hands could not even go around the whole thing. As she started pumping the length, her other hand was playing with his huge balls.

"Yes! That feels so good. Do it harder!" Riven moaned in delight. At the sound of that, Musa took his tip into her mouth and flicked her tongue over it. When Riven almost screamed with desperation, she finally took the whole length into her mouth. She took it as far as she could to her throat and Riven started throat-fucking her. "Oh yes! Deeper! Your mouth feels so good. All warm and sticky." Riven shouted.

When he felt something coming out of his shaft, he shouted in delight but seconds later it became a shout of disappointment. Musa took his length out of her mouth and even blew cool air on it when he was about to come. "This is the payback for what you did to me the other night!" Musa smirked. Riven could not believe that his sweet young angel had became a devil. After getting over the shock, Musa was pinned down beneath him in a flash. "Now that we both had our turns, why don't we continue with what we normally do?" Riven explained while he took off her bra and panty.

As they started kissing each other passionately, Riven played with her tits by rubbing and pinching them. His other hand moved down to her most intimate part to rub at her clitoris. Musa could not help moaning but she felt his shaft rubbing against her thighs and remembered that he might be in pain. She pushed Riven up slightly while he look at her in confusion. In seconds, she got him down under herself with his length in her face and her pussy in his face. "Darling, when did you learn such arts of love making?" He could not help asking. "Some books and Internet research did the job. Why? Your don't like this?" She asked.

Without even bothering to answer, Riven replied by licking her pussy from her hole to her clitoris and took it into his mouth to suck. Stunned shortly by the pleasure, Musa wanted to pleasure him as well and stated pumping and sucking his shaft. Riven inserted two fingers into her tight opening and flicked his tongue over her clitoris.

The combined pleasure was too much for Musa to take and she came in his face. Riven licked up all the bitter yet slightly sweet cum in his face. Deciding that it was enough play and that he would not want to come in Musa's face, Riven lay Musa back on the bed and position himself at her entrance. He entered all the way inside her in one thrust as he felt as though his balls were about to burst.

He pulled back all the way and thrusted back in. "Riven do it harder! All the way in again! Your dick feels so good inside my pussy. Give me your hot cum!" Musa shouted. Shocked from the dirty talk that Musa was saying, he wanted to ask where she learnt these but decided that it must have been the books and Internet. But the dirty talk made him harder than ever and he started fucking her harder. "Your pussy is so tight and it keeps sucking me in! Oh god I'm gonna cum!" He hissed. "Yes yes, me too. Inside! Cum inside me! I want to feel your cum inside me!" Musa said in union. As the white, thick, sticky substance filled her hole up, Musa squirted all over the bed.

Riven fell down beside Musa on the bed due to the lack of energy. When he wanted to pull his shaft out, Musa stopped him and said, "Leave it inside, I want to feel you close to me. I love the feeling of your cock inside me." With that Riven felt himself hardening again. That lead to the beginning of round two!

3 months later, great news came to the family. Musa found out that she was 1 month pregnant and that they were going to be parents soon. Riven was all nervous that he was going to be a father but he spent all his time, other than working hours, to take care of his wife. Musa continued with her music career and debuted with her first ever album. Even though she was not a superstar yet, she believe that with her hard work she would be famous one day.

8 months later, a new member was added to the family and it was a baby girl named Melody. A baby girl that was going to receive so much love not only from her parents but also her 10 other god-mothers and god-fathers.

The end.

Thank you all for those who read this story. It may not be the best story ever and may be the worst ever but thanks for giving my story a chance. I would be happy if you loved it but sorry for wasting your time if you think it sucked. And thanks thanks thanks to guest who was my first ever reviewer:):)

If I get enough reviews I may consider writing another story. Please provide ideas of who you would like to see next. Bye and till the next time we meet!


End file.
